Bufanda
by Sari Hatake
Summary: Minato no lo podría creer, Kushina estaba haciendo una bufanda... ¡Y ella no sabe tejer! Bueno, el amor maternal puede cambiar la opinión de una mujer... Eso es lo que se cree. Un pequeño spoiler de la película de Naruto: The last. One-shot.


**N** aruto © **M** asashi **K** ishimoto

 **.**

 **.**

 **B** ufanda

 **.**

 **.**

Una joven Kushina caminaba tranquilamente en las calles, observando todas las tiendas que poseía su nuevo hogar; saludaba de vez en cuando a personas conocidas y veía con gracia como la gente se movía de un lado a otro como hormigas para cumplir con sus deberes. Entonces de pura casualidad, vio una tienda donde vendía materiales para tejer, Kushina se quedó por unos segundos y luego encogió los hombros.

—No creo que lo necesite-ttebane, además no sé hacer ni una simple bufanda-ttebane—después se fue corriendo feliz a comprar ramen.

 **.**

 **.**

El tiempo hace cambiar la opinión de las personas, eso Kushina lo logró entender a la perfección y más cuando vio otra vez aquella tienda donde dijo que no utilizaría. Acarició su vientre que ha estado creciendo, solo faltan tres meses para el nacimiento de su primer hijo y aun no pude quitarse esas emociones de felicidad combinadas con angustia.

Suspiró profundo, mordiendo su mejilla para quitarse el nerviosismo que lleva dentro de su corazón; ella es la Jinchuriki del zorro de las nueve colas, el riesgo que el Kyubi salga de su interior es muy elevado ya que el sello que tiene en su abdomen se debilitará cuando sea el momento del parto y ella, por obvias razones, tiene miedo que ese acontecimiento pasé. Sin embargo, tiene al tercer Hokage, la esposa del tercero, Jiraiya-sensei y principalmente a su esposo, Minato Namikaze, el cuarto Hokage.

Kushina sacudió su cabeza, no tenía que pensar en esas cosas por el momento; todavía falta para que su hijo nazca y prefería dejar los problemas cuando sea el momento preciso. Entonces, abrió la puerta del local y vio una gran variedad de hilos, agujas, lana y algunas revistas; la Uzumaki se quedó perpleja y después sonrió de oreja a oreja.

— ¡Bienvenida! ¿Desea algo señorita?

Kushina movió su cabeza donde se escuchaba esa voz de mujer de edad avanzada. Después, miró a una anciana aproximadamente sesenta años, su rostro ya con unas arrugas y acompañada con una sonrisa. La Uzumaki se rio tontamente, se rascó la nuca y un color rojo apareció en sus mejillas.

—Bueno… No sé qué pedir-ttebane.

— ¿Qué?—preguntó incrédula la anciana y entonces soltó unas cuantas carcajadas—. No se complique la existencia muchacha, piensa con calma y escuche lo que su corazón va a decir.

Kushina parpadeó, cerró los ojos por unos segundos, otra vez acaricio su vientre y entonces se acordó de la palabra «bufanda». Ella alzó las comisuras de sus labios, las pupilas le brillaron a gran intensidad y no pudo evitar chaquear los dedos. ¡Le haría una bufanda a su hijo! Sí, es un buen plan. Pero hay un problema… ella no sabe bien tejer.

«No hay problema-ttebane—pensó sin que los ánimos se cayeran por los suelos—. Puedo lograrlo, no me rendiré-ttebane»

Luego observó con cada detalle el color de los hilos, destacando automáticamente los que no les agradaban tanto y después vio un color verde con un tono adecuado en los gustos de la Uzumaki. Kushina tomó ese hilo y luego sonrió.

 **.**

 **.**

— ¡Kushina, ya llegué!—anunció Minato mientras entraba a su casa y esperaba la respuesta de su esposa; sin embargo, esa respuesta no llegó. Minato parpadeó confundido, es extraño que su esposa no respondiera porque ella siempre le contesta—. ¿Kushina?

— ¡Aquí!— gritó su esposa pero no apareció.

Minato suspiró y no tuvo otro remedio que caminar en donde surgió la voz de la Uzumaki. Caminó unos cuantos pasos para llegar a la sala, luego el Namiikaze observó a su esposa ver una revista y con ella guiarse para tejer algo o intentarlo por lo menos. El cuarto Hokage se sorprendió por la acción de su esposa, pues según en sus recuerdos, Kushina no sabe tejer.

—Kushina, ¿por qué estás tejiendo? Yo que sepa, no sabes tejer.

—Cierto-ttebane—la pelirroja sonrió y realizó otro punto—. Pero, no lo sé, quise hacer algo lindo a mi hijo-ttebane y preferí hacer una bufanda-ttebane.

Minato no pudo evitarse carcajearse y a cambio recibió una mirada de molestia por parte de su esposa.

—Lo siento—se disculpó el Hokage por reírse y se rascó de la nuca—. Pero Kushina, aún es muy pronto para hacer una bufanda, ni siquiera ha nacido.

— ¡No importa-ttebane! ¡Uno no sabe-ttebane!

El rubio suspiró cansadamente y se rindió en la «pequeña» discusión con Kushina. Era imposible ganarle a Kushina, cuando ella dice algo lo sostiene con fuerza.

—Vale, vale… —y sonrió.

 **.**

 **.**

Algo incomodó a Minato, logrando que se despierte de su tranquilo sueño; con un poco de esfuerzo abrió los ojos, alcanzando a ver una ligera luz y pestañó lentamente para quitar la visión borrosa. Luego que su visión se aclarará, observó a su esposa tejiendo todavía; Minato calculó que era la medianoche y se sorprendió a ver a Kushina seguir con la formación de la bufanda.

—Kushina… Creo que debes dormir…—dijo adormilado Minato—… Necesitas descansar.

—Ya casi, solo déjame que corrija estos punto y ya—entonces deshizo una parte de la bufanda.

Minato se incorporó poco a poco y con ternura le dio un beso en la mejilla de su esposa.

 **.**

 **.**

— ¡Ya lo terminé!—gritó feliz Kushina al ver su obra maestra terminada y le mostró la bufanda a su esposo —. ¡Me quedó linda-ttebane!

—Es un poco grande, ¿no?—habló Minato alzando la ceja, su hijo debe tener como dieciocho años para que le quede perfectamente la bufanda que le hizo su mamá.

—Lo reconozco-ttebane… Pero…—luego abrazó la bufanda con cariño y dijo—… Quiero que tenga la bufanda por muchos años, ojalá pueda ver a mi hijo con su bufanda-ttebane.

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
